Feet on Holy Ground
by roque872002
Summary: Jack's driving home for Christmas. Written for Shipmas 2013


**Title: Feet on Holy Ground**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Jack's driving home for Christmas. Written for Shipmas 2013.**

**Pairing: Jack/Sam.**

**Season: After S10.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's notes: I haven't written anything in ages... I really should get back to Dream A Little Dream Of Me... I fully intend to... at some point... Thought of this while listening to "Driving home for Christmas" at work and thought it would be good for Shipmas. Please review.**

**Feet on Holy Ground**

He was annoyed. The cab of the truck was ice cold, despite the fact that he had been inside it with the heaters on full heat for the past – he looked at his watch, raised his eyebrows, checked the clock on his radio and sighed heavily – 45 minutes. How was the truck still so damn cold?

He ran his hands over his face as he growled out his annoyance. He slammed his hands onto the rim of the steering wheel. The line of traffic hadn't moved for 20 minutes.

His phone had died 15 minutes before and he knew the only working in-car charger was in his wife's car. At home.

He had no way of getting in contact with his wife. Had no way of letting her know that he was trying to get home.

His eyes travelled to the clock once again. It was getting late. He knew it wouldn't be long before the children were put to bed.

It was Christmas Eve.

He should have been at home with his family. He should have been there all day with them. He should have been getting the children excited while his wife got annoyed at him for it.

But no.

He had been called in to a very important meeting with the Joint Chiefs, which had turned out to be a total waste of his time. On Christmas Eve! Of all days!

He let his head fall back onto the headrest, then banged the back of his head off it repeatedly.

Sighing again, he turned on the radio. The lonely truck was too quiet.

"Top to toe in tailbacks, I got red lights all around."

He eye-balled the radio. Was it _mocking _him? Did it somehow know he was stuck in traffic?

He glanced in his rear-view mirror and knew it could have been worse. All he could see were cars lined up behind him. He could have been at the very back.

It was traffic jams like that, that made him hate DC.

He wished he could just beam himself and his truck home.

He mentally kicked himself for not making sure his phone was charged before he left. He kicked himself for not getting the other in-car charge from his wife's car. He kicked himself for breaking his own one.

He hadn't meant to stand on it while wearing his combat boots. He had meant to go out and buy a new one. He just hadn't gotten around to it with the rush of Christmas shopping.

"YES!" he cheered as the traffic before him started to move. He put the engine on again and started to crawl behind the car in front of him.

It took him another annoyingly long 40 minutes to drive home. He pulled up outside of his brownstone and killed the engine.

His living room light was on and the curtains were still slightly open.

It was nearly 9pm but the children were still up. He could see them bouncing around full of exhausted excitement.

He watched as Jacob carefully set a glass of milk on "Santa's table".

Faith was at his heels with a carrot in her small chubby hands. He could tell both of his young children were exhausted, but knew they would refuse to go to bed without him there. His wife carefully handed their son a small plate with a couple of home made cookies on it. He set it down and looked at his mother.

Jack knew he asked her a question. And he knew which question it would be. He watched his wife look at her watch and sigh, shaking her head.

He saw his baby girl's lip tremble. She was exhausted and she wanted her dad.

That was his cue.

He grabbed his briefcase and got out of the truck.

As quickly as he could on the slightly icy drive, he made his way into the house.

He picked his daughter up as soon as she ran into his legs.

"Daddy," she whimpered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He set his briefcase on he floor.

"I'm here Princess," she soothed as he rubbed her back and smoothed out her long unruly blonde hair. He walked to the bottom of the stairs where his wife and son were waiting on him.

"Traffic was a nightmare," he said as he ruffled his son's hair and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I tried calling."

"Phone's dead. Only working charger is in your car."

"You're here now. That's all that matters. Now Santa can visit."

Jack brushed Faith's teeth as she struggled to stay awake, then put her to bed. He kissed her cheek before leaving her room. She had fallen asleep in his arms during the short walk from the bathroom.

He walked into Jacobs room and tucked him in. He managed a smile before falling asleep. He closed the door behind him as he left.

"Come on Santa," Sam whispered as she pulled her husband towards her for a kiss. "We have work to do."

"Yes Mrs Claus," he grinned.

His feet were on Holy ground again.


End file.
